poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty (class)
Dirty Fighter Martial Artists are trained in rigorous conditions and are commonly disciplined while learning the way of the fist or sword. Dirty Fighters left that discipline when they finished their training, trading honor for an upper edge. Dirty Fighters will do everything in their power to gain an edge during a fight, after all - a fight is a fight. Someone has to go down and the Dirty Fighter doesn’t want it to be them. Cross Classing Chaser: Dirty Fighter, 14 CON 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Dirty Fighter Gifted Features 'Dirt In Your Eyes' Trainer Action League Legal At-Wi Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Sand-Attack. 'Psyche!' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Sucker Punch. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. Dirty Fighter Features 'Below The Belt' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Mega Kick. During the Accuracy Check for Mega Kick, if you roll 14 or higher, the target is Paralyzed. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Butter Up' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal Daily- Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Flatter. 'Choppers' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal Daily- Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Bite. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Crocodile Tears' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainer who dealt damage to you on their last turn. Effect: The next time you roll an Accuracy Check while targeting Crocodile Tears’ target, you need -5 on your Accuracy Check. 'Desperate Assault' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: If you have used four different Dirty Fighter Features during a single Encounter, you may use the Move Last Resort. Use your DEX modifier, multiplied by 3, as your ATK stat. 'Disarm' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Knock Off. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Egg On' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal Daily- Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Taunt. 'Face!' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal Daily- Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Headbutt. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Tax' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter Trainer Action League Illegal Daily- Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Thief. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. If you target a Trainer with Tax, and you hit with Thief, you may take anything on the Trainer’s person that can be seen on their person. 'You’ll Pay For That!' Prerequisites: Dirty Fighter, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Use the Move Payback. Use your DEX modifier, multiplied by 3, as your ATK stat. Category:Martial Artist Advanced Classes